A hosted client system or computer server that runs a business application or any other type of application typically has its own local database for storing and maintaining the data for that application. It is not unusual to have hundreds or even thousands of application hosts operating within a hosted application service environment. Moreover, a wide variety of database engines employing different protocols, for example DB2 and MaxDB, can be used by these hosted client systems to create, retrieve, update, and delete data from their respective databases. Consequently, when a host server addresses the multiple databases in order to make back ups, the host server needs to be aware of the specific database engine and protocols in use with each database.
Typically, backup copies of the data stored in a database are made to a network data storage device, and the data storage device provides an application programming interface (API) to support requests for storage from the hosted client system's database server. However, the entire workflow, including tasks and evaluation check points, and API service component of the data storage device generally needs to be installed and running on each database server that accesses the data storage device. As a result, as the number of database servers in an enterprise increases, upgrade and management of the application becomes more complex.
Further, when a network data storage device is accessible by multiple database host servers, security management issues arise. For example, storage administrative passwords configured to the different database host servers must be maintained in order to prevent unauthorized access to data on the data storage device.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.